The Legacy: Arc 1
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: -Postgame- Seifer's return after the Sorceress War spells chaos and disaster as old wounds are re-opened. -Squinoa, Quifer, Selvine- -Slight fluffiness, lots of humour in-between- Please read and review!
1. Exordium

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**..:THE LEGACY: ARC 1 - AFTER THE END:..**

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Reader: **Leontillybalambgirl

**Listening to:** Requiem of a Dream, First Love (Piano version)

**Pairings:** SquallxRinoa, QuistisxSeifer (?), IrvinexSelphie (?)

**Warnings:** Game spoilers (Ultimecia battle and Time Compression)

**Author's Note:** Well... I'm off on another story again... finally. Exams are over so I can start spamming on my chapters once more. I'm trying out for this new template for my chapters. I think I like it... it looks a lot more organized and professional. Also, note that how I describe the final battle with Ultimecia and effects of attacks and whatnot isn't exactly how it goes. The general idea is still the same, but I'm taking liberties and tweaking stuff here and there to make it fit. Heh... anyway, on with the story. I hope you like it. Also note that this is my first time actually trying to do a proper fighting scene. So be gentle. I'd appreciate it if you told me whether I managed to get the right tone.

**Summary:** Squall and Rinoa still have much to learn about each other and what it truly means to love each other. With the pressure of Seifer's sudden return and uproar around the world over it, along with his postion as commander and Knight and her growing powers, will they be able to make it through? All but one thing is certain: Whether they survive or fall, they will do it together.

* * *

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**.:PROLOGUE:.**

**---:**_Exordium_**:---**

_"...I promise that I'll never leave you behind..." Rinoa_

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**"I am Ultimecia. Time shall compress... ...All existence denied." **

"You've got to be kidding me..." Squall muttered darkly under his breath as the room around them and the ground they were standing upon faded to nothingness.

The silence was thick and tension was steadily mounting. Before their very eyes, a powerful aura steadily flowed into the crumpled form of Ultimecia. Her form melted and seemingly bled into the void surrounding them. A moment of further silence and a great flash of light.

From the emptiness before them, a skeletal form of Ultimecia burst forth from the seeming nothingness. Tendrils of unholy light flowed around her body, coalescing into where her face used to be. Scaffold-like wings burst forth from her back and blood red velvet billowed forth from where her hips were supposed to be.

The actual form of Ultimecia swung freely beneath the skeletal form, connected only by the veins and sinews that ran across her entire form. Crossing her arms over her bare front, she opened her eyes and gave the group before her a pernicious smirk. A deceivingly dulcet voice tinged with malice resonated all around the group, "As shall time compress, so your existence shall be denied..."

Ultimecia chuckled mirthlessly as she raised claw-like hands. Power emanated steadily from her in gargantuan amounts as she sent forth a burst of pure energy. Arcane markings appeared in a circle from below them and a distant of roar of something demonic was heard. Unhallowed light was discharged forth and all those who were engulfed in it fell to the ground panting in exhaustion, feeling their life forces being ripped from them.

**"Reflect on your... childhood..." **

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out as she dashed towards him, casting a curative spell upon him and barely preventing Squall's early demise.

Another wave of energy crashed towards the pair, sending them skidding half a yard away from Ultimecia's form. Rinoa shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground, temporarily out of commission. Angered, Squall stood up shakily and dashed towards Ultimecia, letting loose a volley of attacks from Lionheart. Ultimecia roared in pain as the enchanted blade sliced through various parts of her body.

**"Your sensation... your words... your emotions..." **

Ultimecia snarled as she swung a hand out, lashing out at Squall and barely missing him as she was distracted by a bullet that had just lodged itself into her side.

"Foolish SeeDs... your end is nigh..."

Raising forth a clawed hand, Ultimecia commanded, "Apocalypse! I summon thee!"

Crimson orbs of light flew forth and collected into her hand.

Selphie hopped from one foot to another as she swung her nunchakus in an attempt to do some damage to the towering form of Ultimecia. Frowning uncharacteristically, she yelled out, "I don't like the sound of Apocalypse..."

There was a hint of sorrow within Ultimecia's voice as she spoke, **"Time... it will not wait... no matter... ...how hard you hold on. It escapes you..." **

Ultimecia clenched her fist as she chanted the final words of the incantation. More crimson light gathered within her fist as she prepared the final assault.

"We need to end this now," Quistis called out as she glanced nervously at the growing ball of light, "a simultaneous barrage of attacks should defeat her! It's now or ne-"

Her words were never completed as a brilliant bolt of red light rushed towards them, howling.

**"And..." **

"...the strongest bond known in all of history between the Sorceress and her Knight shall be the one to end this reign of terror..." a quiet voice intoned from behind the group.

Whirling around, Squall's eyes widened as Rinoa performed her limit break. Pristine white wings unfurled from her back as they usually did. However, this time, they remained instead of fading away and her usually brown eyes now held a gentle golden glow. Stretching out a delicate hand before her, Rinoa cried out, "Redemption!"

Light fanned out from Rinoa's wings and surrounded the group. Crimson collided with pure white with a deafening crash and dissipated, as if it had never been there.

"Strike out with the final blow," a melodious voice, which did not belong to Rinoa, called out, "only you, as my descendant's knight, can end this."

Not willing to question their untimely helper at the moment, Squall merely nodded as he let loose Renozuken one last time. Ultimecia screeched in pure agony as the blade sliced through her once more, effectively ending her life.

Pure white light that stretched out endlessly before them surrounded the group. Looking around and panting in exhaustion, Irvine asked nervously to no one in particular, "Is it over?"

Seeing neither blades nor magic hurtling towards him, a small nervous smile broke out on his face as Irvine yelled, "Let's go! Let's go back to our time!"

Others raised various concerns but none registered within Squall's mind. All he could do was gaze at Rinoa as she leaned into his loose embrace. Her face was flushed with exhaustion, her hair was disheveled and there were various wounds over her body but her lips curved to form a small smile of relief. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. The battle was finally over. Everything had finally come to an end. Then, everything faded to black.

**--- **

_Where am I? _Glancing around, Squall merely saw an endless void. Just then, he noticed a younger version of him running off, with tears in his eyes... and a familiar figure running towards him, calling out his name, asking him where he was going. Looking at the figure in question, he was replied with a question of her own, "Excuse me. Have you seen a little boy?"

Gazing off into the direction where the younger version of him ran off, Squall replied, "You don't have to worry. The boy won't go anywhere."

Following his gaze, Edea shook her head sympathetically and conceded, "I think so, too. Poor thing..."

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, purple vapour burst forth from the ground before them. As it dissipated, it revealed a fatally-wounded Ultimecia. Her black wings were bent in odd angles, with the feathers falling, and blood flowed freely from the multiple gashes and wounds, staining her clothes a deeper shade of red. Mouth slightly agape in shock, Squall exclaimed, "You're alive?"

Drawing Lionheart, Squall moved into a battle stance, ready to attack. Looking at Squall, then to Ultimecia, and back to Squall, Edea questioned, "... the sorceress?"

Moving forward to place himself between Ultimecia and Edea, Squall replied, "Yes, Matron. We had defeated her... Matron, stand back."

Placing a hand gently onto his shoulder, Edea reassured Squall, "It's ok. There's no more need to fight. That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to."

Motioning to Ultimecia, she continued, "In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers."

"I know," Edea paused for a moment as she took a deep breath, "for I am one, too. I shall take that sorceress' powers. I don't want one of the children to become one."

By then. Ultimecia had reached the pair. Gasping in agony, Ultimecia looked towards Edea and spoke in a voice that pleaded release, "I...can't...disappear yet."

Edea merely nodded as she stretched out a hand. Relief was evident within Ultimecia's eyes as she relinquished her powers to Edea. Finally at peace, Ultimecia allowed herself a small smile as she faded out of existence, thankfulness shining through her eyes.

"Matron!"

"Is this... the end," Matron asked as she looked up from where she had fallen.

"...Most likely"

Curiousity lit upon Edea's face as she asked further, "you called me Matron. Who... are you?"

"A SeeD. A SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"SeeD? Garden?"

"Both Garden and SeeD were your ideas. Garden training SeeDs. SeeDs are trained to defeat the sorceress."

"What are you saying," Edea cried out at the ridiculous idea of gardens and seeds. For a moment, she stared off before comprehension dawned upon her, "You're... that boy from the future?"

"...Matron."

Standing up briskly, she spoke in terse tones, "Please return. You do not belong here."

Just then, the younger Squall ran towards them, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried out, "I can't find Sis. ... Am I... all alone?" Sobbing silently, he looked up to see an unfamiliar face. Momentarily distracted from his misery, he asked, "Who's he?"

Edea's expression softened as she knelt down and ruffled Squall's hair affectionately, "Nobody. You don't need to know. The only Squall permitted here is you."

Turning back to Squall, she asked in concern, "Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how? Will you be all right by yourself?"

Giving Edea a SeeD salute, Squall merely stood there as everything faded away, the void surrounding him once more. _...I'll be all right, Matron. Because I'm not alone._

_---_

_...I'm not alone. ...If I call out, they will answer._

Looking at the darkness around him expectantly, Squall called out, "Where is everyone? Rinoa! Where are you? Rinoa! Zell! Irvine! Quistis! Selphie!"

He was merely replied with echoes of his own voice, making it sound like he was trapped in some enclosed space. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, he stretched his arms out, attempting to find any indication of a wall, only finding none of such. Feeling slightly disheartened, Squall called out the names of his friends once more, only to be replied with more echoes.

Shutting his eyes and hoping that he was merely delusional and this entire void was merely a figment of his imagination, Squall opened them once more.

He found himself in some sort of desert place. With a sigh, Squall started walking with no idea of where he was or where he was supposed to go. _...Am I...alone?_

Looking around, he noticed the sky has an deathly greyish tone to it, and it constantly shifted, never staying in place. The air itself was thick and difficult to breathe, forcing Squall to take in deeper-than-normal breaths just to maintain breathing in the normal amounts of oxygen he supplied his body with. Apart from the constant howling of non-existent wind, all he could hear was the steady clomping of his boots, the clink of his belts and his laboured breathing. _Rinoa? I want to hear your voice._

Walking on, the landscape never changed, always being the same barren wasteland. The ground seemed to cling to his feet, making any mobility difficult. Each step merely increased the despair that was slowly welling up within him. _Which way... do I go? I can't make it back... alone._

But what was there to do? He couldn't possibly just sit there and wait for someone to rescue him... so on he went. A thought suddenly struck him. _Am I dead? _Yet, how could he be dead? Everything he did, from breathing to feeling exhaustion, were all indications that he was likely to still be very much alive.

Belts clanking hollowly, he trudged further on. How long had he been walking? Months? Years? Days? Seconds? He had no way of knowing. He had lost all track of time and everything seemed the same to him. Heck, he couldn't even remember who he was or what he was doing here. Swaying and stumbling in exhaustion, Squall contemplated just lying down and going to sleep... it seemed particularly welcoming. However, some fire within him, dying as it was, constantly pushed him forward, urging him that something or someone was waiting for him. But what... or who? _Rinoa?_

He soon stumbled upon a dead-end - a cliff's edge. Turning his head slowly to look back for another way, he found that the path he had left behind had disappeared. He was left with nowhere to go. Falling to the ground in defeat, Squall stared off morosely into the distance. _Am I... all alone again?_

_Where... am I?_

---

Rinoa felt herself being pulled away from Squall's embrace as darkness surrounded her. Looking around, she found herself alone. _It's probably just the after-effects of Time Compression... where we're going back home._

Remembering Laguna's words, she closed her eyes and whispered, grasping onto the single memory that she treasured, "Time... place... who I wanna be with... I wanna go there! Where Squall and I promised. Squall!"

Opening her eyes, she found herself in the flower field of the orphanage, where they had made their promise. However, Squall wasn't there. Pulse racing in fright, her voice pealed, "Squall! Let's go home! Where are you?"

Blindly dashing across the field, she searched for Squall, grasping onto the hope that he would be there. Moments passed as she continued her fruitless search, before reality set upon her like a heavy weight. _He's not here..._

Rinoa felt the prick of tears upon her eyes as the thought occurred to her. Still grasping onto that tiny bit of hope, Rinoa reasoned, "But he promised... maybe he really wants to... but he's just unable to get here."

Allowing her self to believe that, Rinoa grasped onto the two rings that hung from her chain necklace, drawing courage from them. "If Squall can't come to me, I'll go to him!"

Looking up to the gathering storm clouds and heavens above, Rinoa cried, "I want to be where Squall is!"

_As you wish... my child..._

---

_Who am I? What am I doing here? _A brunet gazed at the sky. He couldn't remember who he was or how he had ended up here. He couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that he was supposed to be somewhere... he had promised to be there... but to whom that promise was made and what it was was something he could not grasp. Remembering such details was like attempting to hold water in his hands.

Just then, a tiny pinprick of white appeared on the rolling mass of grey. Stormy blue eyes gazed curiously at the pinprick of white; it revealed itself to be a feather, drifting gently down towards him. Still gazing curiously at it, finding it vaguely familiar and comforting, he left it rest upon his palm.

**Time shall compress... ...All existence denied. **

_Time... place... who I wanna be with... I wanna go there! Where Squall and I promised. Squall!_

Confusion lit his features as he found himself standing in a flower field, the setting sun casting its dying light, giving everything a golden hue. Before him, with her back facing him, stood someone who was extremely familiar... someone who seemed important. Racking his brain for any recollection, a name came to mind. _Rinoa..._ Rinoa? Feeling apprehensive, the brunet called out, "Rinoa?"

There was no reaction to his cry. Feeling slightly foolish and put off, the brunet furrowed his brows and called out her name once more. Turning to him, her face lit up and she smiled at him. Everything melted away.

**Reflect on your... childhood... **

_Squall! Let's go home! Where are you?_

_A girl... Rinoa... the dance._ He smiled slightly as more memories of her rushed through his mind. He was remembering something at last. Moving towards her, he felt an impulse to approach her and ask her for a dance. Blinking, he frowned to find himself in outer space, seeing Rinoa floating around in a spacesuit.

Blinking again, he found himself back in the ballroom once more, only that Rinoa was gone. Suddenly, she was there again, moving towards him. Nothing made sense to him... but at least she was there once more... and that was all that mattered.

**Your sensation... your words... your emotions... **

_But he promised... maybe he really wants to... but he's just unable to get here._

Panic and fear gripped him as he ran across the beach. Running madly across the beach, his sides burned with pain as his breath rasped against his through, his lungs making an attempt to take in air. _Zell? Rinoa? Selphie? __Irvine_ Names flashed through his mind as he viewed the scenes. _Seifer?_

All their names seemed vaguely familiar. However, Rinoa constantly re-materialized before him. Fear, apprehension, joy, amazement... he could feel them all.

**Time... it will not wait... no matter... ...how hard you hold on. It escapes you... **

_I want to be where Squall is!_

The brunet hurtled towards the metal grates before him. Closing his eyes to ready himself for the inevitable impact, he was surprised to find himself in a ballroom once more. She was there once more, and walking towards him. The ballroom around them spun wildly as Rinoa grabbed his hand, leading him in the dance.

_Edea... Rinoa... Ultimecia..._

Memories rushed through his mind continuously as the brunet felt intense pain slice through his mind. The last thing he saw was Rinoa dying. All he felt was deep anguish as he fell to the ground, a solitary tear rolling down his cheek...

"Squall?"

---

Dust swirled around her body as Rinoa found her self lying upon barren ground. Coughing and choking on the dust, Rinoa slowly picked herself off the ground. Turning her head sideways, she took the chance to access the environment around her.

Gnarled and blackened thorns stretched out upon the ground. All around above her, grey clouds were gathered, smothering out any traces of light. Shivering from the cold, Rinoa wrapped her arms around herself and stepped across and over the thorns gingerly. _Is this where Squall is stuck in?_

As she searched the barren expanse before her for Squall, she heard a low mournful voice moan in an unknown tongue, "Il mio bambino, il mio bambino… li cerca fuori… tuttavia non potete ricordarti di… richiede voi… tuttavia non potete sentirti…"

Whirling to the direction of the mournful voice, she saw something that made her blood run cold. Griever. She had barely gotten out of the battle and now, she was faced with what she had just fought. Taking a fearful step backwards, she was about to bolt when Griever spoke out in a voice unlike what she had heard before.

Turning sorrowful eyes to her, he spoke, "Hyne's descendant... I have no intent for harm to befall you..."

Turning his head to the direction of a gnarled and blackened tree, Griever continued, "the one you seek... awaits you there..."

Casting wary eyes upon Griever, Rinoa moved towards the direction of the tree, never taking her eyes of the Guardian Force. Turning to the tree, still keeping a watch on Griever from the corner of her eye, Rinoa balked. Before her, it towered menacingly. Thorny tendrils crept from the ground and around the tree's body, wrapping and curling themselves around it, almost in strangulation. Tiny whimpers from within the trunk drew her attention. Curiousity and apprehension piqued, Rinoa stepped towards the hole of the trunk and peered inside.

Clouded grey eyes stared at her fearfully from within the darkness. Stepping back in surprise, Rinoa pondered upon the seeming familiarity of those haunting eyes. Moving forward again, Rinoa found that the hole seemed to engorge itself, widening and expanding. Before her, a young boy with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes was revealed.

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered in surprise.

Grey eyes glared sharply at her, "Who are you?"

"It's me... Rinoa..."

Squall merely continued to glare at her balefully, inching away from her slowly, "I don't know any Rinoa!"

Stepping towards Squall, Rinoa attempted to place a hand on his shoulder when his face contorted in anger, "Don't touch me!"

Hanging his head, Squall whispered, "They always leave me behind..." With that, he bolted.

Utterly confused by the sudden turn of events, Rinoa followed, struggling to catch up with the boy who didn't seem to tire. She soon lost sight of him as grey mist swallowed everything up. Struggling to stay on her feet as exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed her, she heard a low-tenor voice cry out, "Which way... do I go? I can't make it back... alone."

Tears welling up in her eyes, Rinoa cried out, "I'm here... I'm searching for you!"

"Rinoa?"

"I'm here... but I can't find you..."

"Am I... all alone again?"

Stumbling out of the grey mist she found Squall sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and shivering. Cautiously, Rinoa sat down beside Squall and wrapped her arms around him. Squall stiffened, but didn't make any motion to run.

Staring blankly into the distance, Squall whimpered, "No one loves me... they always leave me behind..." There was a short pause before he added, "You'll leave me behind... they always do..."

Gently placing a hand on his cheek to wipe away unshed tears, Rinoa whispered, "I promise I won't... I promise that I'll never leave you behind."

Grey eyes sharpened briefly before closing in defeat. Squall slumped onto Rinoa, wrapping small arms around her. "But I'll get hurt again..."

Drawing Squall closer to her, Rinoa replied, "I can't promise that you won't ever get hurt... I'm still learning... but I do promise that even if it doesn't last, I'll make it worth it..."

Sighing, Rinoa placed her chin atop Squall's, "Remember our promise? 'I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise.'"

Closing sleepy eyes, Squall faded out of sight. Before her, Griever stood. A faint smile could be seen as he spoke, "Well done descendant of Hyne... you have done what I could not... guard his heart well... for it is easily shattered." And he stepped aside. _A long and rather trying future awaits you both..._

There, Rinoa saw who she was looking for. Walking on shaky feet and kneeling beside him, she gently lifted and set his head onto her lap. Gently running her hands through his hair, Rinoa spoke in hushed tones, emotions raging within her and demanding to be let out, "Squall... I remembered... and I found you."

There was no reply from Squall. His body was cold and weighed heavily on her. As she looked at his ashen complexion and still body once more, the floodgates for her tears broke.

At that instant, light burst through from the clouds as they rolled away out of sight. A grassy field with flowers burst forth from the barren ground, almost as if in indication of life. Petals danced around in the air from the wind that picked up.

"Rinoa..."

* * *

Well, that pretty much ends the prologue. It took me quite a while... heh. So.. I'm just wondering... how was it? I'm aware that it probably dragged a bit... but oh well. I don't know if I'll be able to type this much for future chapters, but whatever. I would like to also take this time to thank my lovely Beta-reader for having taken time off to look through this. I really appreciate this. Finally, do remember to check out my forum (Azarethian Titan's Abode). You can post messages to me and whatnot in there. Just check it out to know what are the many things you can do there. Seriously... heh. 

Again, thanks so much for reading this. And the review button always wants to be clicked. ;) God bless you guys!

P.S I'm looking for more Beta-readers. ;)

**Translation:**

Il mio bambino, il mio bambino… li cerca fuori… tuttavia non potete ricordarti di… richiede voi… tuttavia non potete sentirti…

My child, my child... she seeks you out... yet you cannot remember... she calls for you... yet you cannot hear...

Edit: I made some minor changes to this chapter to make more sense. For example, I figured that the sudden resolving of Squall's fears (around the last few paragraphs) was a bit abrupt. So I added in Griever's thoughts to ensure that there WILL be future events where Squall's (and Rinoa's) fears and insecurities are truly resolved. Also note that the title has been changed. This entire story will be split into three different stories. What exactly? You'll find out when I post them (after you review my chapters).


	2. Into His Office She Goes

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Reader:** Emerald-Latias, Celestial Rage

**Listening to:** A whole bunch of Kelly Clarkson songs, Surprise Surprise (Celine Dion), When You Say Nothing At All (Ronan Keating)

**Warnings:** Some fluffiness... I guess.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the actual beginning chapter of this little story of mine. Cheerio! And remember to review...

* * *

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**.:CHAPTER 1:.**

**---:**_Into His Office She Goes_**:---**

_... You can stop bouncing now. - Squall_

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

Squall Leonhart, saviour of the world from Sorceress Ultimecia, Commander and Headmaster of Balamb Garden and possibly the greatest swordsman alive, nibbled on the tip of his pen as his eyes skimmed over a document filled with finely printed text.

Sighing softly to himself, he released the pen from his mouth, letting it clatter onto the desktop despondently. Rubbing his eyes sleepily with a hand, he yawned and leaned forward, attempting to read the document with a steadily blurring vision. Wonderful. Only an hour into the job, which he had never wanted in the first place, and he was already being put to sleep.

Glaring balefully at the offending stacks of documents, he grumbled silently to himself. _A few months after defeating Ultimecia and I'm already holed up in the office doing paperwork... imagine after a few years... I wonder if there's any way I can actually get someone to do this..._

Just then, a mental image of him old and wrinkled, with thick glasses popped into mind. Snorting in dark humour, Squall turned back sluggishly to his work and stared at the text, a silent buzzing ever present in his head. Running a hand through his hair, Squall felt his eyelids droop...

---

Squall's mind was first to wake before his body. He heard soft humming and felt an intense stare burning into him. Raising his head sleepily, he glanced at the small puddle of drool where his mouth had been before meeting brown eyes. Stumbling back into his chair, Squall noticed Rinoa's amused expression as she stared at him with great interest.

There was a moment of silence before Rinoa grinned and teased, "Squall, did you know that you look awfully cute when you're asleep?"

Squall coughed nervously before composing himself. "How did you get in?"

Feigning a hurt expression, Rinoa retorted, "Why Mr. Leonhart! I'm offended that you don't remember giving me the code for both your room and this lovely and sparsely decorated office of yours!"

Squall merely blinked at her as he rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. Well, this was a pleasant distraction from all that paperwork...

Shifting out of her seat, Rinoa sidled towards Squall and plopped down comfortably into his lap. Giggling, she slung two arms around the back of his neck and peeked at the document sitting on Squall's desk, "So... whatcha up to?"

"Work."

"Ew... morning breath..." Rinoa wrinkled her nose at this, "And a little more articulation on the 'work' please?"

"Paperwork."

"Hold on a sec," Rinoa muttered as she snapped her fingers, "Okay, all done!"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Squall waited expectantly.

Smiling good-naturedly, Rinoa waved her hand carelessly, "new sorceress ability I recently found. 'Morning Breath Be gone. Only sold in Balamb Garden stores!"

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Squall turned back to his dreaded work, though his spirits were lifted by a certain weight sitting on his lap. Drawing her close to him with one arm, he unconsciously picked up the pen lying on the desktop and nibbled on it once more.

Moments passed in silence as Squall tried to make sense of the gibberish before him while Rinoa watched his facial expressions shift subtly. Silence stretched on further before Rinoa prodded Squall's chest lightly.

"Squall?"

"Hm?"

Coughing nervously, Rinoa continued, "I came here... to ask about something..."

Squall merely rested his chin lightly on Rinoa's head and hummed in encouragement.

"Well, I was visiting Quistis's class today and she was teaching the junior classmen..." a small smile spreading across her face now, Rinoa giggled, "And they're awfully cute..."

Nodding his head once more, Squall resumed reading the document held in his hand and nibbling at the pen.

"And... well, I was hoping you could make me an instructor or something... like maybe for magic?"

The sound of a pen clattering onto the ground was the only thing heard in the suddenly silent room.

Minutes passed as Squall eyed Rinoa incredulously before he replied, "You're kidding... right?"

Rinoa wriggled out of Squall's half-hug and pouted, "Are you saying that I'm not qualified!?"

"Well," Squall began carefully, "You're not certified... and what about the liberation of Timber?"

Frowning, Rinoa started, "I've already discussed this with the group. The guys said that they understand that Balamb Garden can't take sides... and as your girlfriend, I can't either..."

"I see..." Squall slowly drew Rinoa back onto his lap with a guiding hand, "But you're still not qualified to be an instructor... and even as headmaster, I can't do that."

Now sulking, Rinoa finally conceded to the inevitable. She'd be sitting around Balamb Garden feeling and being useless... considering she wasn't at all interested in mercenary work.

Noticing Rinoa's dampened demeanor, he whispered, "But I could probably arrange for you to help Doctor Kadowaki in taking care of them..."

Rinoa raised her head slightly at this and asked, "Really?"

"Do I joke?"

Perking up immediately, Rinoa squealed and bounced up and down excitedly, thanking Squall profusely.

"Rinoa?"

"Yeah?"

"...You can stop bouncing now."

Giggling, Rinoa interrupted, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was bouncing. I guess I was too excited."

Tugging at his collar nervously and feeling the room heat up, Squall grunted.

"Still... I wonder why I've never thought of doing this before... we should do this more oft-"

"Rin?" Squall stifled a gasp as Rinoa involuntarily shifted amidst her bouncing.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it Squall?"

"Could you please... get off... now?"

"Why?"

He tossed her a look.

Ceasing all movement, Rinoa's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at Squall. "_-Oh._ ...Right."

Leaping off Squall, Rinoa felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She blushed deeply. "Um... has that ever... happened to you before?"

Giving Rinoa a withered look, Squall mumbled a semi-coherent and semi-flustered, "No...I've never..." _Hyne, of all the times it could have happened, why now? This is so embarrassing. Was this because of the bouncing or do I really have those kinds of thoughts about her? _

A sigh escaped when he noticed her reddened facial features.

..._So much for self-control._

Meanwhile, as Squall drifted off into deep thought, Rinoa couldn't help but wonder about Squall's words and what they implied. Was she the first person to give him that sort of physical reaction? Feeling an inexplicable grin spread across her face in spite of herself, her mind soon steered her to another direction. Gulping, Rinoa tugged at her collar. _Alright Rin... think pure thoughts...if you would have been bouncing on any other guy's lap the same thing would have happened. This is Squall we're talking about here._

However, as she looked at Squall's flushed face, eyes flitting briefly to the lower regions, her mind soon steered her back to the gutter. Blushing an even deeper shade of red, Rinoa found an alternative to distract herself and get them out of the awkward situation.

"So... um... Squall?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Squall looked towards her, embarrassment filling his features.

"We've been going out for months so... and I think we've been ready for the next step for quite a while..." Scuffing a foot on the ground nervously, Rinoa continued, "It's just that with so much paperwork, you always come back dead tired..."

So far, he had been clueless as to what Rinoa was driving at... but now... was she asking for what he thought she was asking?

"When are you going to take me out for a date?"

Apparently, he had thought wrong.

Scratching his head, Squall began ponderously, "Well, you already said that I have a lot of paperwork to get through... I wouldn't have time to go out for a date..." Seeing the hurt look spread across Rinoa's face, he quickly added, "However much I want to bring you out on one."

Stepping towards Squall, Rinoa whined, "But aren't couples supposed to go out on dates no matter how busy they are?"

Now placing both hands on either side of Squall's shoulders, Rinoa bent over and switched to a lilting tone, "Plus... a date would help you to escape from all this paperwork and relax... which improves productivity..."

As Squall opened his mouth to protest, Rinoa intercepted him, "Oh shush! I know how much you hate all this stuff!" now adopting a rather pathetic look, Rinoa continued, "If not for you, then for me... please?"

Feeling his resolve crumble at Rinoa's expression, Squall finally conceded. "Meet me in my room at 6pm tonight."

Upon hearing his agreement and achieving what she had long deemed impossible, Rinoa jumped around and giggled excitedly.

Finally turning back to the documents that lay forlornly on his desktop, he rolled his eyes in amusement. _She's hanging around Selphie too much..._

* * *

Alright. I'd like to take this time to say a big thank you to all the people who've read this story, to those who've reviewed and to my lovely Beta readers. I had a lot of fun discussing the bouncing scene with Emerald-Latias. Heh. Ah yes... I'm currently working on the next chapter. I assure you that it is going to be a really funny chapter. This chapter is meant to be clean... so imagine what will happen if I'm intending for the chapter to be filled with dirty humour (in a clean way... if that made any sense... oo).

Well, that's about it. Have fun.


	3. Into His Room She Goes

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Reader:** Emerald-Latias

**Listening to:** Eyes on Me (Celine Dion)

**Warnings:** Rinoa ogling at Squall and fantasizing on her part.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the third installment of this little story of mine. It's going to get fun...

* * *

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

**.:CHAPTER 2:.**

**---:**_Into His Room She Goes_**:---**

_Darn it Squall... ever since when were you so sexy? - Rinoa_

**----------------------- :. .: -----------------------**

Rinoa stared at the door before her eagerly. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she took note that it was just a few seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. 6pm! Giving a grin, she rapped the door of Squall's room eagerly. She had no idea why she was suddenly filled with the intense need to be spot on in her arrival. All she had on her mind was Squall's easy agreement on going out with her on a date. Adding another mental cheer to the hundreds that had spawned since her success, she adjusted the hem of her cream beige dress nervously before returning her gaze to the door. 

Moments passed as Rinoa stood at the door. _Did Squall forget all about our date?_ Rinoa wondered briefly as a frown slowly appeared on her face. Punching in the entry code on the key pad, a small beep was heard and the door slid open. Stepping into the room, Rinoa was greeted by the sound of a showerhead that was turned on. For a moment, Rinoa had a childish thought of how Squall was late and giggled. _Ha! I knew Squall would slip up some day..._

_...Should I take a peek into the bathroom? _Grinning maliciously at the thought, Rinoa toyed with it for a few minutes before deciding against it, on the rationale that he'd treat her with death glares and laser beams. _Though it might be worth it..._

Getting bored quickly by the plain and grey living room, Rinoa kicked off her heels and walked over into Squall's room. _Maybe there's something interesting in there..._ Rinoa thought briefly. Making a quick observation, Rinoa concluded that, now, Squall officially had the most boring bedroom EVER. _Oh well, at least there's the water bed I got Squall to buy..._

_...I wonder how much it wobbles..._

A vivid image of Squall's expression at the mention of jumping on beds came to mind and Rinoa giggled. Flopping down onto the bed, she marveled at how the entire bed wobbled. Giggling at the wave-like motion it constantly made, she constantly shifted on it. Flopping up and down on the mattress, a small thought occurred about how the bed might spring a leak before it was brushed away by the thought on how bouncing on it was like floating in sea, just without the wetness.

Scanning the room around her, amidst feeling the rocking of the bed, her eyes fell onto the lava lamp resting on the dresser.

Fascinated by the globules of unknown material floating and jiggling in suspension, Rinoa ceased all wobbling and stared.

Just then, a loud click was heard. Tearing her eyes from the fascinating jiggling, Rinoa turned towards the direction of the click. The bathroom door opened in a slight crack and steam steadily trickled out of it. Slowly, it swung open and white steam now poured out in voluminous amounts, stemming out any view of what lay beyond. A faint shadow emerged at the doorway, revealing itself as Squall as he stepped out.

Wet hair was plastered upon his forehead and the nape of his neck as intense blue-grey eyes stared out from beneath them. Dusky lips parted slightly to breathe, a pink tongue dipped out quickly to lick slightly dry lips. Lean muscles on his arm bunched and flexed while Squall raised a hand to push hair out of his face. As he did so, droplets of water dripped from his hair, onto his body and sluiced down hardened panes of defined muscle.

Rinoa appreciatively took note that Squall didn't seem to be wearing anything under that towel wrapped under his waist momentarily before she felt her brain fizzle out. Seeming to take note of her for once, Squall gave her a questioning glance before giving the clock a swift glance and turning to the mirror. _She's fifty-three minutes and twelve seconds early..._

Glassy-eyed, Rinoa stared at Squall, vaguely taking note of how the final vestiges of the dying light streamed through the window upon the expanse of his skin, painting it with the shadows of leaves and gold. Breath catching in her throat, she noticed muscles upon Squall's back shift subtly as he stretched languidly and moaned softly. _Darn it Squall... ever since when were you so sexy?_

Gulping and tugging at the collar of her dress uncomfortably, Rinoa continued to watch Squall. Slowly, said person loosened his towel and lowered it. Bit by bit, the towel lowered and Rinoa watched eagerly at the unintentional striptease. Finally falling off entirely, Rinoa sighed wistfully as she found that Squall still wore black boxer shorts beneath. _Okay... maybe like forever..._ Rinoa continued her train of thought as she eyed Squall's shorts not-so-subtly, _And boy do those shorts hug him in all the right places..._

Squall finally noticed Rinoa's intense staring as he turned his head sideways to look at her. Noticing Rinoa's expression, his lips quirked into a sly grin that slid down to the lower registers. Moving swiftly, he positioned himself behind Rinoa. "Rinoa..." a low, husky voice drawled.

Shuddering at the sound of Squall's voice, Rinoa felt heat pooling at the pit of her belly. _What have you done to the Squall I know?_ Rinoa shuddered more as calloused fingers slowly pushed strands of hair out of her face. "We could always do _something_ else together you know..." _Can't say that I don't like this Squall though..._

As Squall placed his hand onto her forehead, Rinoa caught the scent of Squall's shampoo and something that was distinctly him. Leaning back into Squall, Rinoa smiled slightly. _Sandalwood and the rain... ...is that leather and gun oil I smell?_

"Rinoa..."

The heat radiating off the body behind her and the heat pooling at the pit of her belly were both beginning to become unbearable. "Hm?" Rinoa hummed in a disorientated manner.

"If you don't get up, we're going to have to do it here."

Eyes snapping open, Rinoa yelled at the top of her voice, "Hell, yes!" Noticing Squall's puzzled expression, she returned the gesture. Then, her eyes inadvertently slid downwards to spot at his towel clad waist. _Oh..._

Misinterpreting Rinoa's puzzled expression, Squall fumbled for words to explain himself, "You were... um... looking a bit flushed. I thought you had a fever... or something..."

Ruffling his hair, Squall stood up from where he sat and moved to stand in front of the mirror. Huffing silently, Rinoa resigned herself to watching Squall once more. _I guess that side of Squall only exists in my dreams... _Recalling what had occurred earlier in Squall's office, Rinoa snickered. _Or does it?_

A low moan caught Rinoa's attention as she swung her head in its direction. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. There Squall stood, in the exact same position, stretching, in the exact same languid manner. The expanse of pale skin was kissed by the dying golden rays of the evening sun. Black prints of leaves were painted upon the golden canvas presented. Recalling the fantasy that had been running through her mind a few seconds ago, she felt herself flush considerably.

Now loosening his towel, Squall slowly lowered it, revealing the exact same black boxer shorts, hugging him in the exact same places. Feeling herself on the verge of a nosebleed, Rinoa felt her left eye twitching. _What?!_

Slowly, Squall turned his head back to look at Rinoa. Taking deliberate steps, with an unreadable expression within his eyes, Squall moved towards Rinoa. She jumped slightly as Squall brushed past her, almost as if she had felt an electric current pass through her. Snatching something from his table, Squall now turned to stare at her, the unreadable expression still within his eyes. Taking in short breaths, Rinoa felt herself growing excited as she vaguely recalled the words spoken within her fantasy. _Hyne... oh Hyne..._

Now shifting onto the mattress that Rinoa sat upon, Squall stared at her intensely, having a seemingly hungry look within his eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off him and the scent of his shampoo along with something that was uniquely him. _Sandalwood, rain and a hint of leather and gun oil..._ Leaning closer towards her, Squall kept his intense gaze and his face leaned closer. And closer.

Shifting her arms nervously, Rinoa made a quick decision and motioned to place her arms on Squall's back and draw him onto her. However, before she could do so, Squall shifted out of her reach and handed her something white and soft.

"What?" Rinoa asked as she looked at the piece of tissue handed to her incredulously.

"You have a nosebleed."

Swiping the tissue over her nose, Rinoa found that it was true. Now pinching her nose with the tissue to stem the flow of blood, Rinoa sulkily watched Squall put on the rest of his clothes.

As he was done, he noticed Rinoa's dark expression. Raising an eyebrow in question and feeling uncharacteristically nervous, he stared apprehensively, "Rin... what's wrong?"

Standing up and tossing the soiled tissue into the bin, Rinoa muttered, "Nothing..." _It's just that I have the sexiest boyfriend in all of Gaia and he keeps teasing me without realizing it... and it's all look but no touch._

Adopting a cheery voice, Rinoa spoke in a louder voice, "I'm just thinking about our date."

Nodding his head slightly, Squall drew Rinoa towards him with an arm and guided her out of the room.

Leaning into his half hug, Rinoa slung her arm around his waist in return, feeling her mood lighten up considerably at Squall's gesture.

* * *

Alright... yet another chapter done. I had a whole lot of fun with this one... I'd like to thank Emerald-Latias for having read through this and giving me extremely constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank Leontillybalambgirl for all her positivity. It really helps!

Well, that's about it. Please... review. It's really disappointing for me as an author when no one reviews... it gives me the impression that my story just isn't worth reading. So... yeah.


End file.
